The truth
by Tobi swirl
Summary: Blaine finds out about Kurt's past bullying.


**The truth**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

 **A/N: The warblers always knew Kurt had been bullied but not to this extent.**

" **Hi" = talking *Hi* = thinking**

Kurt had joined the warblers about two months ago but everyone still knew so little about him. He never really talked about himself even when people asked he'd say a quick little drabble and change the subject. So Wes and David took matters into their own hands. They sat in their shared dorm while playing video games and talking.

"So what should we do about Kurt?"

"Maybe we should ask him upfront and tell him we would like to know more about him and where he's from."

"Do you think he has a face book?"

"Maybe a Myspace."

"I don't think anyone has a Myspace anymore."

"Maybe a google search would be best."

"That sounds like a good idea."

They paused their game and hurried to the computer. They pulled up google and typed Kurt Hummel into the computer. A Facebook page came up and they clicked on it. They were shocked by the results. The Facebook pages name was _Kurt Hummel_ _Homo_ and in the description was _Hello Kurt Hummel haters I have started this page because I can't stand that fag and anyone who agrees with me should type what they hate about him here and it will be directly sent to the fag himself._ They scrolled down and there were hundreds of mean comments calling him names or telling him to die. They looked mortified and exited the face book page. They pulled up YouTube and typed in his name. They started with the first video called _Kurt gets slushied_ and it was awful. It started with Kurt talking to someone by his locker then a few guys ran by and tossed four frozen drinks in his face. He wiped his face and gave them dirty looks then just walked away like it was nothing. They clicked on the next video and it was Kurt being tossed into a dumpster by some burly guys and the one with the Mohawk was laughing saying 'we'll see you tomorrow homo'. They looked at each other in complete disbelief thinking they knew why Kurt had transferred. They felt awful and wanted to go comfort Kurt.

The next day after the warbler meeting they stopped Kurt.

"Hey sorry guys I'm gonna go get coffee with Blaine."

"Kurt this is important."

Kurt and Blaine gave them both weird looks and sat down on the couch. They shut the doors and pulled the coffee table closer to Kurt and Blaine. They took out a laptop and played the video of Kurt getting slushied. Blaine looked horrified but Kurt looked almost like he was going to smile.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What?"

"That!" Blaine pointed at the computer.

"It's just a few slushies."

"Why are you acting like it's nothing!"

"Because it is nothing. I used to get a slushy to the face every day. On a day when the jocks were mad they would go around and slushy the glee club. I got one on a daily basis because I'm gay." He mumble the last part.

Blaine was speechless and he turned back to Wes and David questioning them with his eyes. Kurt looked bored.

"Can I go now?"

Wes and David shook their heads and clicked on the other video.

"What the hell!?" Blaine seemed angry.

"That more or less stopped after Puck joined the glee club. The one with the Mohawk."

"When did he join?"

"I think it was the middle of my second year. That sounds right. I was actually pretty lucky I think Jacob got a concussion once."

"Kurt why are you so calm about this?" David sounded worried.

"Because it's no big deal I just adjusted around it. In the mornings I would get tossed into dumpsters and around lunch I got two to five slushies."

Kurt really wasn't concerned with his friends finding the videos assuming they would leave well enough alone.

"Kurt… what exactly went on at your old school?" Wes's question startled him.

Kurt's face went blank but they could see the fear in his eyes before he blocked everything out. Blaine and the other two boys gave him very concerned looks. Kurt didn't want to tell them anything serious so he chose to state some of the stupid things they did and leave it at that. Kurt's face went back to normal and he started explaining.

"Well, dumpster tosses and slushy facials one time they nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof the time they tied me to a flag pole and pelted me with slushies then left me there. I got shoved into lockers and literally shoved in to lockers and on a bad day they would lock me in one of the janitorial closets. That's why I have claustrophobia. I think one of the worst times was when all the jocks thought it would be funny to lock me in one of their car trunks overnight."

Everyone looked mortified and pale they couldn't find words to express how terrible that must have been.

"One of?"

* _Crap!_ * he came up with a half-truth answer.

"Uh it just kind of got more frequent and more violent after I found out one of them was gay. He made it so I couldn't even go around a corner without jumping."

There was an awkward silence before they noticed Kurt's discomfort.

"I'm so sorry." Wes was the first to break the silence.

"We didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

"No it's fine." Kurt stood up to leave.

"We're here for you. You know that right?" The sympathy and pity in Blaine's voice was all too clear.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded then left the other three in silence as he retreated to his dorm room.

The three boys heard the door close behind him and remained shocked stiff. They exchanged worried glances all knowing he had lied about the worst part. When he first came to Dalton to look around he had broken down in tears when they asked him about the bullying so he had to have lied. Blaine was the first to leave he wanted to go see if Kurt was ok but on the way to his dorm he was stopped by a teacher who rambled for about fifteen minutes. He didn't know if what he was saying was important but he didn't care at that moment. After finally managing to escape he rushed to Kurt's door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. No answer. He was getting really worried so he opened the door which was to his surprise not locked. He closed the door behind him and rushed in to see if he was ok. He found Kurt lying on the bed asleep with red tear stained eyes. He had cried himself to sleep. Blaine felt awful for making him relive the memories. He sat down on the ground and watched Kurt sleep. He felt kind of like a creep since Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt but he felt that if he left Kurt would somehow be hurt. He eventually dosed off but was woken a little later by a loud knock at the door. He stayed seated on the ground rubbing his eyes as he saw Kurt sit up from the bed. Blaine froze in horror at what he saw before him. Bruises covered his back but that seemed like a scratch compared to what was in the center of his back. The words DIE FAG were etched into his skin. Blaine was snapped out of his trance when there was an even louder knock at the door. Kurt swung his feet over the side of the bed and Blaine pushed himself off the ground with a soft thud sound. Kurt jumped to his feet at the sound and swung around fast. Blaine gave him a tear filled look and it dawned on him that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he panicked. Not knowing what to do he ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Tears poured down his face and he slid to the floor sobbing.

There was another knock at the door and Blaine answered it only to find Wes and David with confused and worried looks.

"Why are you answering Kurt's door?"

"Kurt needs help!"

"What!?"

"He's having a mental break down! I don't know what to do!"

The two boys pushed past their now very pale friend and rushed to the bathroom door hearing the sobs from within.

"Kurt!?"

"Go away!"

"Kurt we want to help you just open the door!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No! You need help!"

Wes couldn't make out anymore words through his sobs.

Kurt felt like his head was going to explode. His breathing got heavy as he struggled to take in air. He stood up feeling light headed and like he was going to throw up. He heard muffled shouts from outside the door. His vision started to blur and black splotches appeared were ever he looked. The blackness finally overpowered and he felt his knees give out as he came crashing to the floor.

The boys were now shouting through the door to get Kurt's attention. They heard a crash and everything went dead silent. They started shaking the door to get it to open.

"David go get the nurse!"

David ran out and Wes and Blaine continued to kick and shake the door. Eventually they got it unlocked and rushed inside to find Kurt unconscious on the tile floor. Wes saw Kurt's back and froze in shear terror. Blaine pushed past him and picked up Kurt off the ground trying not to put pressure on his back. The nurse and David burst through the door and she instructed to put him on the bed sitting up. David caught a glimpse of his back and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at Wes they both stood in horror staring at Kurt. His chest wasn't as bad but still had a few bruises. The nurse never saw his back and the boys thanked god.

"He had a panic attack he'll be fine."

She smiled warmly and left them with aspirin.

"When will he wake up?" Blaine's voice was shaky and nervous.

"He'll wake up soon no longer than an hour."

She shut the door behind her and there was nothing but silence. All the three of them could hear inside their heads were Kurt's sobs and screams replaying in their heads. They didn't know how long Kurt was out but he finally woke up. His eyes fluttered open to see three miserable looking boys staring at him. He was confused until it dawned on him that they had probably all seen his back. He pulled his knees up to his chest and formed a protective ball letting tears fall from his eyes silently.

"Kurt I… I'm so sorry." Blaine had a gentle touch in his voice.

"Why are you sorry?" his voice was raspy and broken.

Kurt looked up and Blaine felt a tug at his heart. His eyes were red and blood shot with tear tracks running down his face.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt so badly. But… it's been two months shouldn't hose have healed?"

Kurt shrugged and his head sunk back into his knees.

"Can I take a look? My mom's a doctor and she taught me about some common injuries like bruises." Wes's voice was small and almost scared.

Kurt hesitated but turned around sitting crisscross. The other boys winced at how painful it looked and Blaine wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About a week before I left."

"How?"

Kurt hesitated and knew he would have to tell them sooner or later. He took a deep breath and began.

"We were finishing up glee club stuff and we all left but I forgot my music so I ran back and grabbed it really quick. On the way back to my car two of the guys on the football team jumped me. They blindfolded and gaged me then carved this into my back and left me by the side of the school. Someone found me before I bled to death and I woke up in a hospital. If my dad found out he probably would have had another heart attack so I just got up and walked out of the hospital. Please don't tell my dad."

He cried through the whole explanation.

"Kurt you can't just get up and walk out of a hospital you could have died!" Blaine seemed scared.

"At that point I probably wouldn't have cared."

Silence fell and everyone wiped tears from their eyes. After an awkward minute or two Wes moved over to look at Kurt's bruises. They were really bad probably muscle bruising.

"We have to take you to a doctor these are really bad."

Kurt started losing color and without a word he stood put on a shirt grabbed his keys and left.

"What was that?" David stared at Blaine.

"He's had really bad experiences with doctors and hospitals."

Wes gulped wondering if he wanted to know. But David finally asked.

"Well his mom died in a hospital and his dad had a heart attack and was in a coma."

They both looked dumbstruck.

* _How can anyone live through all that crap!?_ *

The next day Kurt was his normal self and acted like nothing was wrong. He was still withdrawn though. He talked cheerfully plastering a smile on his face. Everyone felt sorry for him having to live life like it was hell.

After school ended Blaine asked Kurt to come with him to the choir room. They hurried down the hall and when they arrived Kurt was pushed into a chair by the door. Everyone lined up against the wall and started to hum. Blaine stepped in front and began.

 _Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Kurt gave them all a smile and scooted his chair back to see better. __

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

 _You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead._

 _So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

 _The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

 _(Yeah! Oh!)  
Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

He wiped away the many tears that had fallen and were continuing to fall. Blaine came over and gave him a hug.

"You know you can tell us anything right?"

Kurt just nodded and wiped away the new tears. He pulled away to address everyone.

"Thank you."

In those two words all of his emotions were conveyed and everyone smiled.

 **A/N: Cheesy ending I know but I like it.**


End file.
